


De chair et de cendre

by Nearween



Series: Easy Boy Poetry [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Episode: s01e9 Why We Fight, Français | French, Gen, Pictures, Poetry, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: « Les effluves de la mort, ne lui sont pas inconnues : Un mélange de pisse et de décomposition, qui baigne sous le soleil… »





	De chair et de cendre




End file.
